The present invention relates to a device providing for an automatic safety of the transmission between the measuring element of a distributor member and the totalizing element of a distributed product.
In all product distributors, the measuring element of the distributor member is connected to the totalizing element of the distributed product via a transmission connection of a mechanical type or the like.
In case for example of a gear unit kinematic chain transmission connection having at least one bevel gear and a flexible connection, an interruption in the transmission chain can occur when there is a break of some element of the chain such as when a peg or a key will break, or when the gear unit becomes unclutched. Then, the distributor member can continue distributing the product without the totalizing element being actuated and therefore without having the distributed product entered in the paying accounts. Likewise, it may occur that the totalizing element goes on rotating without any product being distributed.
A non exhaustive application of the safety device according to the invention relates to motor fuel distributors in which an un-hooking of the distributing gun is used to start operation of the pump of a distributor member. Then, this pump delivers a fuel toward the distributing gun and therefrom for example to an automobile tank via a measuring element and a flexible hose. A mechanical transmission connection of the hereabove type connects the measuring element to a totalizing element, the dynamic display of the quantity of product so distributed being provided by the totalizing element, possibly connected to a computer via a pulse supplier.
When the transmission connection between the measuring element and the totalizing element of such a fuel distributor is interrupted, a delivery of fuel can take place while the display given by the totalizing element remains inert. The result then is a delivery of fuel wich is not entered in the paying accounts and, consequently, possible frauds, losses of fuel, a possible pollution as well as stock management errors for example.